Ah Parenthood
by Fix-Itfan
Summary: Eleven years after the Turbo fiacso Felix and Tamora have four beautiful, and crazy kids. Now Felix has been home with them for a few hours, what will Tamora find when she returns from an emrgancy perimeter check!


**Authors Note-** Okay this little number is about Felix and Tamora and their life after hours, and how crazy their four kids can be. Oh and I am working on one that will be more detailed about the kids. I'll post it if you are good! ;)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything, expect the four kids, them I made up!

* * *

Ah Parenthood

"Luke stop that! Taylor let go of daddy. Travis where is Wyatt?!" Shouted Felix as he tried to control his three rambunctious children. In the midst of his frustration, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun walked threw their door. She had just returned from an emergency perimeter check, only to come home to Luke her middle chid running around in shorts and no shirt with his older brother Travis's paintball gun. Taylor, their only girl, covered in different colored glitter clinging to her dads head, their oldest Travis sitting on the top of the stair case reading quietly, and their youngest Wyatt sitting on the floor playing with Felix's magic hammer. Felix, the poor guy was covered in paint, marker, and glitter, all the while frantically trying to get them under control.

"Oh hi honey, how was your d-" Felix was cut off by yet another hit from the paintball gun. Tamora just sighed, putting her head in her hands and tried not to laugh.

"ALRIGHT, you'll all get it if you don't calm down and give your poor daddy a break!" Hollered Tamora. Almost like magic Luke stopped running and Taylor stopped pulling on Felix's hair.

"Luke, what have I told you about taking your brothers things?!" Said Tamora eyeballing her middle son. "Let alone shoot your dad."

The young boy was only eight and was one of the smartest boys she had ever met. Unfortunately the long haired boy used his smarts to prank anyone he saw fit, usually the towns mayor, Gene.

"Sorry mom." Said the eight year old.

"Trav why didn't you help your dad out?" She said looking up at her oldest. The ten year old just shrugged with an "I don't know." And walked up to his room. Her oldest boy was a shy kid, that didn't really talk unless spoke to.

Tamora than looked at the little girl still clinging to her dads hair. "Come here you little munchkin." She smiled taking the little five year old in her arms, she was surprised to find her covered in glitter and not dirt. For her little girl was just like her, and she always tried to out do her older brothers in everything, wether it be sports, school or just getting dirty. Felix yelped a little as she took some hair with her.

"And where is Wyatt?" She asked now looking right at Felix.

"He's right there mommy." Said Taylor pointing over to the small two year old sitting on the floor still sucking on his dads hammer. Since he was still so young Wyatt's personality was still hard to figure out, but so far he love his daddy's hammer. Tamora then set down her daughter and picked up her youngest son.

"Kids given you a hard time fix it?" She smirked.

"Yes ma'am. Travis was so easy as a baby. Luke on the other hand. Gene came to me the other day with a comb glued to his mustache, patches of hair missing, and all his clothes pink." He said looking wryly at his giggling son. Tamora did her best not to laugh, but a few giggles still found there way out. She then putt Wyatt, who was still clutching the golden tool, in his play pin and gave Felix a kiss on the head.

"You poor daddy, and you have glitter in your hair." She laughed. Felix only gave a sheepish smile and looked at the ground.

"Why don't you go clean up and I'll take care of them, hmm?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Felix then looked up from the ground and gave a small smile. He didn't have to be told twice.

By the time he was done, Tamora had cleaned up the dinner mess, all the paint, glitter, and other coloring things. Put all the kids to bed and was sitting on the couch reading. Felix had to admit when it came to their kids, Tamora was definitely the reinforcer. His kids had and undying respect for their father, but he could be such a pushover, mom on the other hand, what she says goes. The Fix-It kids learned that quite early on.

As she saw Felix enter the room she smiled, putting the book down and patted the seat next to her. He reluctantly took it, and she pulled him onto her lap and rested her head on his.

"Feel better Fix-It?" She asked after a while of sitting like that, he only nodded in return. She smiled at the poor handyman and laughed.

"These kids are gonna give you gray hair early." She said looking down at him. Felix gave a joking look of panic and put his hands over his head.

"I like my hair this color. I don't want it to be gray." Tamora only laughed and kissed his head.

"0ooh I do, a man with salt and pepper hair is sexy!" She giggled again, Felix just smirked at her. The two sat like that for a little longer before Tamora again broke the scilence.

"So Fix-It, the kids are sleeping, and we have all this time to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" She whispered, smiling. Felix smiled back and came up to kiss his wife.

"Well hon, you know what I could really go for right now?" Felix asked his face just inches from hers.

"Whats that soldier?" She asked continuing to smile.

WIRWIRWIRWIR

Tamora and Felix could later be found fast asleep and slightly snoring in their room. Turns out having four young kids really takes it out of you. Good thing the arcade is closed tomorrow!


End file.
